


i hate him

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [14]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Not for Joker Fans, Post-Movie(s), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had all the excuses not to give two shits about a girl one would seem to the center of strange fantasies of men. And yet why was he angry? Why was he thinking of ways to rip that fucking green haired tattooed clown, who turned a woman with a good job and a good life, to pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate him

**Author's Note:**

> classics_lover Prompted: Author's choice, any unrequited pair, Why Do You Fancy Scumbags? (The Blizzards)
> 
> I am trash for this couple okay.

"Harley Quinn has escaped with the Joker."

Honestly Floyd didn't know why he was so pissy finding out that the jackass that landed Harley in prison in the first place. He honestly didn't care about anyone else except his daughter. Harley was only a work partner. And how the hell would they have a relationship in a maximum security prison in the first place.

He had all the excuses not to give two shits about a girl one would seem to the center of strange fantasies of men. And yet why was he angry? Why was he thinking of ways to rip that fucking green haired tattooed clown, who turned a woman with a good job and a good life, to pieces?

 _You Love her_ the little voice in his head told him.

"I don't Love her," Floyd grumbled as he punched the bag hard. 

_Clearly you are when you are flying into a rage over her going off with a man who is more psychotic than you_ The voice said again.

Oh who was he fucking kidding. The voice was right. If he didn't love her he would have just said good for her she escaped. If he didn't love her he wouldn't be this angry and wouldn't be having this feeling of dread and worry about what the fucker was doing with Harley. 

As much as he hated the idea, he had to face the truth. He was in love and just like being in this prison there was nothing he could do about it...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
